Embodiments of this type for rotating reception of a brush roller of a floor care device are known in various different embodiments. It has been found to be persistently troublesome, however, that for the exchange of an installed brush strip, the brush housing must be disassembled partially with tools in order to exchange the brush strip. This measure is often only possible by the expert or skilled workman, and can only be carried out conditionally or with limitations by the user.
A removable closure element for uncovering an opening in a bearing bracket or plate for the exchange of a brush strip out of a receiving shaft is already known according to the DE 197 28 380 C1.